Aiyaka:Inuyasha's Lost Memory
by Moonmonkey.Riku
Summary: Aiyaka claims to be InuYasha's sister, Sesshomaru says she is their sister, so why can't InuYasha remember her? Rated PG13 for language.
1. An Unwanted Visit

"Sango and I are going to get washed up before dinner." Kagome said cheerily.

Sango continued as she walked toward the nearby lake, "and you better not follow us!"

"Why would we follow you?" InuYasha grumbled.

"Why wouldn't we?" Miroku asked as he hopped up onto his feet intending to follow them. InuYasha grabbed a handful of Miroku's robes to keep him from following the girls.

Down at the lake Kagome and Sango are in the water washing off the filth of the day.

"That idiot Monk!" Sango snapped, punching the icy cold water.

"I'm sure InuYasha will make sure Miroku doesn't follow us."

"I'm not so sure." Sango said her voice entwined with doubt and suspicion.

Kagome looked off across the lake. She was positive she could see the silhouette of InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, through the foliage. "Sango look!" She said turning towards Sango and pointing her finger at the figure she had seen.

"What? I don't see anything."

Kagome looked back and saw that Sesshomaru was gone. "Sesshomaru was just there!" Kagome said confidently.

"Yeah. I think you're just tired. We have been traveling an awful lot lately."

"I'm not tired!" Kagome said indignantly.

After they had gotten all washed up Sango and Kagome, got dressed, and made their way back to the campsite.

Kagome knew what she had seen and it hadn't been a figure of her imagination. She knew it had to be Sesshomaru. The thing that bothered her was why had he done it? She pondered this all the way back to the campsite; it just wasn't like him, that is what she knew about InuYasha's brother. Spying on two girls was something Kagome expected of Miroku. She decided not to tell InuYasha.

"Now it's too late they have their clothes on!" Miroku mumbled to himself.

"God damn lecher!" Sango and Kagome said. At the same time they hit him over the head as hard as they could, producing two good sized bumps.

"Ehehehe." Miroku wheezed as he lay twitching on the ground.

InuYasha sniffed the air. "It's Sesshomaru. He's here." He could smell the putrid oder of his brother. His scent burned InuYasha's sensetive nose and stung his eyeslike bee's from a hive.It wasn't that Sesshomaru smelled bad it was just that InuYasha hated him so much. Sesshomaru took everything from him and then some.


	2. Who! What! Sit!

Hi! I hope you like this chapter! This one (hopefully) will be longer than the 1st chapter.

And now an Interview with InuYasha!

Riku: How old are you?

InuYasha: About 75 who wants to know?!

Riku: I do.

* * *

Riku: What makes you think Kagome or Kikyo would want an old man like you?

InuYasha: I don't know! Who said I thought that? I don't think they should even want me! I don't even think Kagome likes me! She's always saying, 'Sit boy!' When I try to kill Koga! Speaking of that bastard…

Riku: Security! Teaser (sp?) him!

InuYasha: What? Aaaaaagh! twitch

* * *

Riku: Much better. More questions at the end. Enjoy!

InuYasha: Dammit! I'm going to kill you! growl

Riku: Eheheheh… NO. Security!!!!

* * *

"See, I told you! It is Sesshomaru!" Kagome said triumphantly.

"What do you mean, 'I told you'?" InuYasha asked warily.

"Oops." She told herself she wasn't going to tell him. He would just blow up and get all possessive. Well, it was too late now. "I saw Sesshomaru when I was bathing at the lake." She blushed and looked at her loafer clad feet.

"So, so he saw you, um, you, you know." InuYasha stuttered, blushing slightly, as he tried to articulate the images he pictured in his mind.

"Um, I guess." She said.

"That bastard!" He shouted. 'He is going to pay for defiling her, with his life!' (A/N: Aren't you over reacting? I mean she was in the water and he was on the other side of the lake.)

Kagome sweat dropped and yelled, "Sit boy!" She knew he would do this. Why hadn't she just kept her mouth shut?

"What did you do that for?!" InuYasha growled questioningly.

"Because you are being ridicules!" Kagome yowled.

"Well don't you want to get him too?" InuYasha asked.

"I guess but you don't have to be so rash about it!"

They continue to argue…

'Why must they always fight like this?' Shippo inquired within himself.

"Don't you think we should be focusing on the matter at hand?" Miroku said. Maybe, just maybe, it would end their squabble.

"Yes!" InuYasha and Kagome hollered in unison. (A/N: Damn it. hands Miroku a bag of gold. Miroku: Ha ha! I was right!)

"What is the matter at hand?" Shippo said jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Finding my bastard brother, that's what!" InuYasha bellowed with a clenched fist and a determined look.

So everyone sets out to find InuYasha's "bastard brother" Sesshomaru.

* * *

Riku: I hope you liked this chapter!

InuYasha: It sucked.

Riku: That's only because I made you look like a fool.

InuYasha: Exactly.

Sesshomaru: She was exactly right too.

InuYasha: Who asked you? Speaking of which I hope I beat your ass in the next chapter!

Riku: Stay tuned to find out!!


End file.
